


A Cute Little Family

by Remember_to_write



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Children, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Jaybird is a father, OC children - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_write/pseuds/Remember_to_write
Summary: Jason Todd and the reader are married with kids.(Chapters were written out of order over the course of several months so I apologize if there are inconsistencies in the writing style.)





	1. Strawberry Buttercream (Happy Birthday, Jaybird)

Y/N had hoped that her boyfriend would be gone the entire time she was busy making his birthday cake, but, wouldn’t you know it, the minute she got out all her supplies and ingredients was also the minute he walked through the door.

“What are you doing?” Jason asked, curiosity lighting up in his eyes.

 _There goes the surprise_ , Y/N thought with a small sigh. “I’m making you a birthday cake.” She said.

“But it isn’t my birthday.” He said, unconvincingly. How the man managed to keep his life as a vigilante a secret, she would never know.

Y/N snorted at his dishonesty. “Nice try, but I asked Alfred months ago and he wouldn’t lie about something like this.”

Jason swore under his breath. “Hey,” Y/N said, pointing her mixing spoon at him. “At least I’m not throwing you a party. It is just a cake. Unless of course you don’t want me to make you a cake-”

“I never said that.” Jason interjected. “What exactly did you have planned?” He asked, eyeing the array of ingredients arranged on the counter.

“Strawberry cake with strawberry buttercream icing.” Y/N said, holding out her phone to show him the recipe. “Unless you would prefer chocolate or vanilla.”

“Strawberry is perfect.” He said with a smile. “So what do we do first?”

“We,” Y/N said, opening a box of white cake mix. “Are not doing anything. You can sit there and keep me company though.”

Jason held his hands up in mock surrender as he sat down at the kitchen table. “Work your magic then, Martha Stewart.”

Y/N rolled her eyes as she continued working on the cake batter. Jason got up when she poured finally poured the finished mixture into a pan. He picked it up and put it in the oven. Y/N opened her mouth to protest, but he quickly cut her off.

“It is the least I can do.” He said.

“The least you could do is what I told you to do: nothing.” Y/N grumbled.

Jason laughed and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I know I seem a little ungrateful, but my birthday hasn’t ever really been a big deal. I mean, Bruce and Alfred always tried to throw this huge party for me and invite kids from school, but I always felt like that was more for show than anything.”

“They mean well.” Y/N said, wrapping her arms around his neck as his hands rested on her back. “I had to convince them not to throw you a party this year.”

Jason gave an exaggerated shudder at that. “They still want us to come over for dinner though.” Y/N added.

“No.” Jason said firmly.

“I made them promise not to try anything funny.” Y/N said pleadingly. “I even threatened Dick.”

“That is almost a present in and of itself.” He laughed. Y/N smiled and pulled him in for a kiss.

“I am glad you think that, but you are getting a present and you are not allowed to refuse it.” Y/N said, pulling herself out of Jason’s embrace. “Want to help me make the icing?”

What started out as a simple task quickly degenerated after they turned on music.

“ _If I could find you now things would get better_ ,” Y/N sang along. “ _We could leave this town and run forever._ ”

“ _Let your waves crash down on me and take me away!_ ” Jason said as he picked Y/N up and spun her around.

“Jason!” She shrieked, losing her grip on the whisk. It went flying as he continued to spin her to the music. “Let me down!” She pleaded.

“Nope, not until the song ends.” He teased. As the final notes faded, he put her down and they both swayed, very dizzy from his actions.

When the world finally stopped spinning, Y/N looked around for her missing utensil. She found it across the room and moved to retrieve it, not realizing she stepped in buttercream that had smeared on the floor when the whisk had went flying.

Y/N let out a loud shriek as she felt her feet slip out from underneath her. Jason caught her and pulled her up in his arms.

“You know,” Jason started, a mischievous smirk forming on his handsome face. “I didn’t think I could get you to fall for me once, but I think this makes twice now.”

“You have been spending far too much time with, Dick.” Y/N groaned as she hid her face in his shoulder. “You can put me down, by the way.”

Jason carefully put her back on her feet and grabbed a dishcloth from the sink. He cleaned up all the icing from the floor before handing her the whisk.

Y/N sighed as she cleaned it before turning back to the mixing bowl holding the rest of the icing. They managed to get the cake out of the oven before it burned and to finish making the icing.

Y/N grabbed Jason’s hand and led him into the living room.

“So what movie do you want to watch while we wait for the cake to cool?” Y/N asked as she turned on the TV.

Jason just smiled as he held up  _Raiders of the Lost Ark_.

“I’m not even surprised.” Y/N said with a small laugh as Jason settled onto the couch next to her. She smiled as she watched him get lost in the world of Indiana Jones.

Somewhere between  _Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom_  and  _Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade_ , Jason drifted off to sleep. Y/N smiled as she got up from the couch and grabbed a blanket. She carefully covered him with the blanket.

She was still smiling as she went into the kitchen and finished his cake. She placed it on the table and retrieved the presents that she had carefully wrapped. A new leather bound copy of Pride and Prejudice, next to which she had placed a long thin package. She was nervous about that one, but she knew Jason would probably be excited. Hopefully.

She sighed as she admired her work. It wasn’t the fanciest or best birthday display ever, but she knew he would appreciate this more than balloons and streamers.

“Happy birthday, Jay.” She murmured, a soft smile on her face.


	2. Double Blessings

_**Prompt: Can í request and jason and reader introducing their baby twins to his family, please and thank you! by anon** _

Jason would never admit it, but he was a softie. He fell for Y/N the moment her met her, taking one look into her e/c eyes and falling harder than he ever had before. He had never been more nervous than the day he proposed and he had cried when he heard her say “I do.”

When he found out she was pregnant, he had thought his heart would burst. He was weak in the knees when the ultrasound revealed the second baby. He was terrified that he wasn’t going to be a good father. When he was young, his dad hadn’t been much and Bruce wasn’t the best example of a father out there, so he didn’t have the best father figure to use as a reference. Of course, there was Alfred, but he hadn’t spent near enough time studying the butler to know exactly what made him such a good parent.

Y/N had silenced his fears almost immediately. Sometimes he swore she was psychic because she knew what he was thinking before he did. She had assured him that no parent was perfect, just like no person was perfect, and that all he needed to do was love and protect their babies and life would do the rest. What really got him was the fear in her eyes. She had seemed ecstatic about having his baby and becoming a mother, but two babies is a lot when you’ve never even had one before. She had taken his hand and whispered that she was just as scared as he was and in that moment Jason knew that he would do everything in his power to protect his family and be the man they needed.

The sound of his wife stirring brought him back to the present. He smiled and brushed the hair back from her face. It had been hard. Harder than they had thought, but birthing babies isn’t meant to be easy.

He leaned down and laid a kiss on her forehead. He wasn’t surprised to find that her eyes were open when he pulled back. “How are you feeling?” He whispered.

“Tired.” Y/N sighed. “And sore, but I kinda just want my babies now.”

Jason nodded. “Do you want our boy or our girl?” He asked as he walked over to the two bassinets in the room. They had asked that their babies remain with them whenever possible so the twins mainly resided in their mother’s room.

“Both.” Y/N said as she worked on sitting mostly upright. She winced a bit, but managed to get into a mostly comfortable position.

Jason brought her their little boy and laid him in her arms before reaching for their daughter. 

Instead of also laying her in Y/N’s arms, he sat on the edge of the bed and cradled his daughter as he scooted closer to his wife’s side. Y/N smiled as she ran a finger over her son’s soft little face. “We are parents now.” She said in a small voice.

“Yeah.” Jason replied. He watched in awe as his little girl opened her eyes and looked around. “She had your eyes.” He murmured.

“And how did you decide that?” Y/N laughed. She hadn’t really begun to look for resemblances yet. Although she was pretty sure her son was a carbon copy of her husband.

“Well, they do look like yours a bit, but I was going mostly off that they made me fall in love with her the moment she looked at me with them.” Jason teased.

“You are horrible.” Y/N groaned. “I am literally disgusting right now and you are trying to flirt.”

“You are beautiful, Y/N. Especially when you have my baby in your arms.” Jason said in a serious tone. He leaned over and gave her a soft kiss. “Besides, I always try to flirt with you. What makes now any different?”

Y/N was about to answer him when they heard a knock on the door. “Come in.” Jason said, expecting it to be a nurse. Instead, his entire family filed in. Bruce, Tim, Damian, Dick, Barbara, Cassandra, and Alfred all found a way to fit into the small room.

“What are you guys even doing here?” Jason asked, standing up from the bed.

“We heard Y/N had the babies and we wanted to come see them.” Damian said as he warily examined the infants from across the room.

“And you couldn’t be bothered to call ahead like normal people?” Jason asked. Everyone of them avoided his gaze. Jason sighed. “I guess you all can stay for a little while, but only Alfred gets to hold them.”

“That seems fair enough.” Bruce said before anyone could argue. Dick looked like he wanted to say something, but Barbara elbowed him before he could.

“Alfred, come sit down and meet my daughter.” Jason said, nodding to a chair next to the bed.

The older man came and sat down. Jason carefully laid his baby girl down in his arms. The baby squirmed a bit, but quickly settled into the new embrace. Alfred looked down at the little face and could feel tears begin to well up in his eyes. When Jason had died, he had given up all hope of seeing the boy grow up and have a happy life, but he was full of surprises. First Jason had come back to life, then he brought home an absolute sweetheart, and now he and his wife have twins.

“Have you named them yet?” Dick asked quietly, not wanting to disrupt the moment but also letting his curiosity get the best of him.

“This is Matthew Alexander or Mattie as we are going to call him.” Y/N called out from the bed. She lifted the baby slightly so that the people standing around the room could get a better look. “And Alfred is holding Rose Dinah or Rosie.”

Everyone in the room smiled at the babies. They were not even a week old and yet they already had the entire family wrapped around their tiny fingers.

Jason let Alfred enjoy a couple more minutes with his daughter before ordering everyone out of the room. “Y/N, is still tired. We’ll invite you all over after we get home and settled, but right now you can’t just stand around in this little hospital room.” He said as he took the baby from Alfred’s arms.

The group obeyed begrudgingly, muttering as they went out the door. Jason turned back to Y/N and smiled. She had fallen asleep holding their son. He put Rosie down in her bassinet and then took Mattie out of Y/N’s arms.

“Mommy is really tired right now and needs her sleep. You guys could probably do with a bit of that yourselves, too, huh?” He cooed as he put his son down as well. He looked over his twins proudly. They were such beautiful babies.

He smiled and took out his phone. He took a picture with both bassinets in it before posting it on his social media with the caption “I spawned.”


	3. Strawberry Buttercream (Happy Birthday, Jaybird)

"Remind me again why we thought it was a good idea to have Christmas at the manor?" Jason asked as he opened the rear hatch of your van.

"Because the kids love your family and we want them to have really incredible childhood memories to look back on?" Y/N said as she watched Cass carry her daughter into the manor.

"But we can just as many good memories at home. We could have done Christmas all by ourselves, just the four of us, and then come over for dinner." Jason argued as he unloaded the luggage.

"There isn't any point in arguing anymore, Jay, we are here and we are doing this." Y/N said as she grabbed the handle to a suitcase

"It isn't that I am arguing, I just wanted to tell you my opinion so that when something bad happens you will know I was right." Jason joked as he carried the presents up to the door.

Y/N didn't even bother to respond to that she maneuvered the two suitcases through the doorway. The manor, which was always grand, looked very festive with its wreaths and garlands.

"Leave the suitcases right there. I'll take them upstairs after I put the presents under the tree." Jason said, already moving towards the living room.

Y/N left the luggage at the bottom of the stairs as she went to find where her kids had run off to. Rosie was easy to find. Cass had brought her to the kitchen and they already had a tea party in full swing.

"Mommy! Mommy! Come take a sip? Cassie made the tea!" the excited little girl cried out as she got down from her chair and ran over to her mother. Most of the tea had found a home on her dress and on the floor, but there was enough left for Y/N to drink a small amount.

"Mmmm, Cassie did a really good job didn't she?" Y/N said, genuinely enjoying the flavor of the little bit she got to taste. At her words, Cass smiled and poured herself some more tea.

"Yeah, and we are gonna eat cookies and tell stories and have lots of fun and you are invited!" Rosie said and she climbed back up into the chair.

"Well, that sounds very nice, but I am actually going to go and look for your brother. Do you know where Mattie is?" Y/N asked, smoothing the flyaway curls on her daughter head.

"I think he went off with Uncle Dick." Rosie said, as she attempted to pour more tea with Cassie watching carefully.

With the information she needed, Y/N set off to find her missing child. She heard him before she found him. He was telling Dick all about life and the universe as his little feet walked the balance beam.

"Chase is my favorite, he's the police dog" Mattie babbled "and then there is Marshall the firedog and Rubble is a construction worker dog and-"

"Wow that is a lot of dogs." Dick said putting the little boy back on the ground.

"Yeah, and there are even more."

"Hey, buddy what are you and Uncle Dick up to?" Y/N said, striding forward to save Dick from more explanations about Paw Patrol.

"Oh! He's teaching me gymnastics!" Mattie said excitedly "He was just about to help me with the trapeze!!!" he finished, running over to the ladder as fast as he could.

"Matthew Alexander Todd, if you climb that ladder, I will make sure Santa brings you nothing." Y/N said as the little boy lifted his foot to put it on the bottom rung.

"But Uncle Damian says Santa doesn't exist. He says he stayed up aaaalll night and he didn't see nothing." Mattie said turning to look at his mother.

"Well, I say that it doesn't matter what Uncle Damian says he saw, if you touch that ladder you won't be seeing anything under the tree." Y/N said, crossing her arms and looking down her nose.

"Listen to your mother, Mattie, she makes the rules." came Jason's voice from the doorway.

"Daddy!" Mattie said, forgetting all about the ladder in favor of running to his father.

"Hey little man, what have you been up to?" Jason said, lifting his son into the air.

"Uncle Dick was helping me walk on the thingie" Matt chattered

"Balance beam." Dick supplied

"Anyway and then we were going to go up on the trapeze, but then Mommy said I wouldn't get any presents if I touched the ladder." Mattie finished, casting a bitter glance at the woman in question.

"Well, that sounds pretty fair to me. What do you say we go sneak and see if there are any cookies in the kitchen." Jason whispered conspiratorially, faking sneaky glances all around.

"Yeah" Matt answered in a similar tone as he wiggled down and ran out of the room with Jason right on his heels.

Later, after a [mostly] uneventful dinner, they all gathered around in the living room.

"Now that we are done with that culturally mandated pretense, it is time for Christmas Eve presents." Damian said, settling into an armchair by the fireplace.

"Wait, what makes you think that we will let you open presents on Christmas Eve?" Bruce asked in an amused tone.

"It is a widely held custom in many american families, is it not? Even so I do not think you could stop me from opening a singular present at this moment." Damian said confidently

"Well, then I guess you guys are opening up one present." Y/N said "Jay, do you know which ones we decided on letting them open?"

"Yeah, they are right here in the bag you put them in." Jason said, holding up the object in question.

"Wait, does this mean we are all opening a present tonight?" Tim asked

"Nah, Timmy, it is just for the kids. Although I guess that would mean you are eligible." Jason said with a smirk

"Jason." Y/N said firmly

"I was just kidding, Y/N." Jason sighed "I guess if anybody wanted to open a present they could."

"Good, because I actually have something for you." Y/N said, handing the presents to the children and then reaching into the bag to pull out an envelope.

"A card? Gee thanks, doll, it is all I ever wanted." Jason said as he opened it up.

"Just look at it, will you?" Y/N said, suddenly nervous.

When Jason opened the card up, his eyes went wide and he froze.

"What is it?" Dick asked hesitantly.

Jason quietly held up the card to show a picture of an ultrasound taped to the inside.

"We are gonna have another baby." He said in awe.


	4. Player Five

Breakfast was relatively peaceful at the manor. Rose and Matthew were quietly eating the cereal their Aunt Cass had made for them. They were staying at the manor while Mommy and Daddy were getting the new baby. Mommy had told them to be good for their Aunt, Uncles, and Papa. Daddy had told them he would bring them toys if they did what Mommy said.

The quiet was broken when Uncle Dick came bounding into the room with his phone in his hand and tears streaming down his cheeks.

"OMG HOLY SHIII-SHIPS! TIM LOOK Y/N HAD THE BABY." He cried out has he shoved the phone in front of Uncle Tim's bleary face. He had just sat down with a cup of coffee. He blinked several times before taking Dick's phone to look at the pictures. It was a picture of a newborn baby with with the name, weight, and date/time of birth as the caption.

"Elizabeth Bronte Todd. Born June 25 at 6:00 am." Tim read out loud. "Has Jason posted anything?"

"I don't know. I got really excited when I saw Y/N's picture so I ran in here to show you. Look and see." Dick said as he looked over Tim's shoulder. Tim scrolled for a few minutes before he found a picture of Jason, sitting in a hospital chair with his glasses on and his new baby in his arms.

"Awwwwwwwww, this is so cute." Dick squealed. "What is the caption?"

Tim scrolled down and said "Pffft. He wrote 'I spawned'."

"He used that joke AGAIN? Isn't that the same caption he used when Rosie and Mattie were born?" Dick asked casting a glance at the two kids in question. They had finished their cereal and were now crowding around Tim's elbows trying to look at the phone. Dick smiled and picked up Rosie.

"What do you think of the new baby, Princess?" He asked her as she nestled her face into his shoulder.

"I dunno.. I just want my mommy and daddy to come home." She said in a small voice.

"They'll be home soon, sweetheart. Your daddy just called me and told me they were on their way here." Bruce said from the doorway. Rosie wiggled until Dick put her down so she could run over to her papa. He picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Not too long after breakfast, the doorbell rang and Jason and Y/N brought the new baby inside. They settled in the living room and the family gathered around. Jason took the baby out of the carrier and handed her to Alfred. He cuddled her close as his eyes misted over. He had once thought he would never get to see Jason's children, but here he was holding the third Todd child in his arms. The room was silent for several minutes before Bruce cleared his throat. "Alfred, may I have a turn holding the baby?" He asked gently.

"Of course, Master Bruce." Alfred said, as he carefully settled the infant in Bruce's waiting arms.

"Do we all get to hold the baby?" Dick asked excitedly.

"You each will get a turn after Rosie and Mattie get theirs." Y/N said tiredly, as she cuddled her older daughter in her arms. As soon as she settled on the couch, Rosie had nestled into her side. Matt had quickly found his way to his father and was currently perched in Jason's lap. Bruce slowly and carefully moved to the couch where Y/N and Rosie were. He sat next to Rosie and gently laid the baby in her little arms. He helped her to properly hold her sister in her arms. "Hi, Lizzie. I'm your sister Rosie. And that is Mommy and there is Daddy and Mattie. When you get big, I am gonna teach you how to play with dolls and drink tea and do handstands and all sorts of fun stuff." Rosie rambled as she looked down at the little face that was similar to hers. She laid a little kiss on her head before looking up at Bruce and saying "Okay, I am done. You can take the baby back now."

The adults in the room all laughed as Jason moved to pick up the baby. "Okay, Mattie, it's your turn." The little boy walked over to where the baby was and looked at it curiously for several moments. "I don't think I wanna hold the baby right now." He admitted quietly.

"That's fine, sweetie. You don't have to if you don't want to. Jason, bring me my baby please." Y/N said from where she was seated.

"You can have a turn next, Cass, but I haven't held her since I was in that hospital bed." Y/N said with a sigh as Jason settled little Elizabeth in her arms. Jason sat on the edge of the couch and kissed Y/N's temple. "You two should probably get some rest soon." He said as he delicately brushed the hair back from her face. Y/N hummed in agreement as she looked down at her baby.

"Okay, time to go upstairs now." Jason said as he took the baby from Y/N.

Y/N sighed as she sat on the bed. She took off her shoes and laid down. She watched as Jason carefully laid Lizzie down in the bassinette. "You are a really good father." She said quietly.

He turned to her and smiled. "Well, you are a really good mother." He teased gently as he got in bed beside her.

They laid in silence for several moments before Y/N spoke again. "You know.. We have a really nice little family."

Jason smiled and cuddled her close. "Yes, we do. Now get some sleep before Lizzie wakes up again."


	5. A Perfect Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I’m going to let you go wild on this. You can choose any batboy or make it a batfam fic. The only requirement is to use the sentence: “I asked my dragon and they said no.” by anon

Y/N smiled as she watched her children run around and jump on the playground. They appeared to be playing superheroes at the moment. Thankfully, they had decided the villains were invisible which kept the fighting to a minimum.

She giggled as she watched Matt strike a pose that she was sure Dick had taught him. Rosie did her best to mimic him, but she seemed to be more interested in the little flowers growing nearby. She seemed to have a pocket full of the little buds by now.

“Are you having fun?” Jason asked. He was holding a sleeping Lizzie. She had grown so big, but she still tended to get very tired after her little belly was full. She had eaten most of her sandwich before crawling into Jay’s lap and falling asleep, her chubby little hands holding tightly to her favorite plush toy.

“Yes.” Y/N said as she leaned against him. She gently pushed the soft curls on her daughter’s head as she glanced back at the twins. They were still deeply engrossed in their fantasy world.

Jason smiled and kissed Y/N’s forehead. “We should do this more often.”

“We do this every other Saturday.” Y/N laughed.

“I wasn’t talking about this.” Jason gestured to the playground. “I was talking about us. Just togther as a family. Having fun and relaxing.”

Y/N hummed as she rested her head on his shoulder. “I wish we could, but between my job, your night job, and the kids being in school, we aren’t always going to have time.”

Jason nodded as he watched Lizzie shift in her sleep. He gently caressed her cheek and she settled.

“You know,” Y/N said as she saw the loving expression on his expression as he looked down at their youngest. “You make a very cute dad.”

Jason smirked as he made eye contact with her. “Well, you make a very cute mom.”

Y/N laughed as she leaned in and kissed her husband.

“Ew,” Roy said in mock discuss as he settled on the blanket next to them. “Don’t you two have enough kids already.”

Y/N rolled her eyes as she watched Lian join in playing with the twins. “You can’t get pregnant from kissing, Roy. I do hope you know that.”

“Well, that isn’t what I told Lian.” He said with a wink.

Jason laughed and Y/N smacked him on the arm. Lizzie stirred and sat up in his lap. She rubbed her eyes before reaching for her mother.

“Did you have a good nap?” Y/N crooned as she cuddled her daughter. The toddler nodded as she snuggled against her mother. “We should probably get going soon.” Y/N told Jason.

He called the twins over and began packing up. They came running over, their mouths moving a mile a minute to tell of their exploits. Rosie gave her mother a handful of flowers that she had picked, but saved one for Roy.

“For me?” He gasped dramatically. She nodded enthusiastically as she put it in his hand. “Why thank you so much, princess, I will cherish this gift forever.”

Rosie giggled as she ran back to her mother. “Alright, say goodbye to Uncle Roy and Lian.” Jason said as he lifted Lizzie in his arms.

By the time they got back to the apartment, everyone was beginning to feel tired. All except for Lizzie, who had become energized by her short power nap. Once dinner and bath had been finished, Matt and Rosie both crashed in their beds, but Lizzie continued to escape hers and run around the home.

“Alright, little miss,” Jason said firmly as he tucked Lizzie into her bed for the tenth time that night. “Your brother and sister are asleep so you should be as well.”

The little girl shook her head fiercely, her dark curls falling into her face. “No.”

“You can’t say ‘no’. You have to go to bed.” Jason said.

The little girl shook her head again and lifted her toy. “I asked my dragon and they said no.”

It took all the strength Jason had not to crack up right then and there. “Well, your dragon is wrong this time. Little girls and dragons need their sleep so they can go on adventures.”

The little girl thought about this for a moment before putting the toy next to her and tucking it in.

“Are you and your dragon ready to sleep?” Jason asked, praying that she would say yes.

She reached for him and made a grabbing motion. “Give kiss.”

He smirked and leaned down to kiss his daughter. “My dragon needs kiss, too.” Jason obligingly kissed the little plush as well.

“Goodnight, Lizzie.” He said as he turned off the light and closed the door.

He walked into the living room to find his wife sitting on the couch wearing one of his shirts as pajamas. “You get her to sleep?” She asked as she flipped through channels.

“Hopefully.” Jason sighed as he settled next to her. She finally decided on some crime show that they both liked, but neither of them watched seriously. He smiled as he felt Y/N snuggled against him. Perfect way to end a perfect day.


End file.
